arthur weasley gets shown google
by rubi luna lupin
Summary: Hermione has a lot of work to do for the ministry and Arthur is helping her when he makes and amazing discovery in the other hand Scorpius is trying to admit his feelings to rose will he do it?
1. the diner

**disclaimer** : I do not own the characters they are obviously from the great imagination of or queen JK

* * *

Arthur Weasley gets shown google

The diner

One day in the burrow Arthur and molly invited all the family to stay for the night. Ron, harry, Hermione, Ginny, gorge and all the kids started to arrive to the house Hermione was busy with all the work she had to do for de ministry and Arthur was helping her wile Ron was outside. she sat in the living room near the kitchen and she saw molly and Ginny moving plates and serving food all over the place while the forks, knifes and the drinks where serving themselves in the table Arthur was at her side dictating her some papers she had and she was recopying them and then she said

\- this I too much work thanks Arthur for your help if it wasn't for you I think I wouldn't finish

\- No problem Hermione I love to help and I know how much it helps when you are in the ministry but does days are over for me. and tell me how are Ron and the kids doing – said Arthur while putting some papers in the desk

\- Oh we are wonderful back home Hugo is so exited he is entering to Hogwarts this year you know so this summer he has been just anxious about it and rose doesn't help all she does is scare him

\- I see wow 11 years I can't believe it time flies, and I believe that Ron isn't much help either or is he – said Arthur

\- No of course not all he does is scare him about the houses in Hogwarts and how he will be grounded if he doesn't gets sorted in Gryffindor the way he did with his sister but is Ron what can I do- said Hermione laughing

The suddenly the door of the house opened and a little blond boy followed by a tall blond man and a woman entered Hermione jumped because of the scare and then she said

\- Hello Draco ,Astoria and Scorpius I didn't knew you were coming today excuse me I will go to de kitchen to tell molly

Hermione stands from the sofa and goes in to the kitchen

\- Molly, Draco Astoria and Scorpius are here did you knew they were coming

\- Oh no dear I had no idea well it doesn't Matter there is enough for every one, tell them to go to the backyard Ginny dear please –says molly

\- Sure mom – says Ginny as she goes in to the living room

\- Hermione, dear, could you take this out please

\- Sure molly - she takes a big tray with potatoes out to the garden

Draco Astoria and Scorpius enter the garden followed by Ginny Scorpius goes to Hermione and ask her timidly

\- Em Hermione...do...you em know were rose is –he says fast

\- No sorry dear you can ask Ron or harry but I recommend you ask harry – says Hermione with a wink and she sits on the table between Ron and harry

Astoria and Draco are just standing there and there is an awkward silence between the adults while they hear the boys screams while playing quidditch

\- Fred the ball – albus shouts

Fred passes him the quaffle and he scores a point in Hugo's posts that is almost as good keeper as his father all the adults clap, it was an awesome point and it was difficult considering the great keeper Draco and Astoria are just standing there like ready to live when Draco says

\- Sorry we can't stay longer we were just coming to drop Scorpius he said you had invited him

\- O but why don't you stay a little longer - says Ginny looking at harry with a face like help me now!

\- Yes why don't you stay we don't bite - says harry a little insecure with Ginny still looking at him

\- O no we can't right Draco – says Astoria looking at him for help

\- Yes emm I am very sorry but I have a lot of job to do you know well sorry- says Draco

\- O well I will go to tell mom that you aren't staying for diner - says Ron standing up from the table and going to the house

\- Ron would you please give molly our thanks and tell her we are sorry we are not staying longer – says Astoria

\- Well bye everyone -says Draco in the door waiting for Astoria- we will come for you tomorrow Scorpius

Astoria follows him and they both go out of the house and walk away till the rest of the people of the house can't see them

Ron comes out to the garden again and Scorpius goes to where he is

\- Em do you know were rose is - says Scorpius timidly

\- I think she is there on that tree talking with lily - says Ron casually to causally for that kind of question considering he kind of feels uncountable when seeing Scorpius and rose together

Suddenly his hair turns blue and his face changes and he walks past all the adults to the place where the boys are playing quidditch

\- You didn't need to do that you know- says Scorpius following teddy

\- O it was hilarious you should have seen your face and the others one it was priceless - says teddy

Scorpius heads to the trees were lily and rose are siting and teddy to where the boys are playing quidditch

\- Can I join- says teddy as he climbs on his broom

\- Sure – says James – I want him for my team

\- Ok who I'm I playing with - says teddy

\- You are with Me, Roxane and Hugo and the other team is albus, fred and louis – says James

\- Ok you can have teddy but I want someone else wait I will go to look for her – says louis

He rides his broom to the trees nearby and come back with victory

\- Ok now it is fair let's play – says louis

The game starts and the kids play while the adults are talking in the table and the real Ron comes to the garden suddenly Hermione stands up and says

\- Well I have to continue with my job sorry I will come latter – she kisses Ron in the cheek and goes inside the house To the living room were Arthur is

\- Sorry for making you wait so long do you still want to help me don't worry you don't have to you have helped me eno

\- – she gets cut by Arthur in the middle of the sentence

\- O no Hermione don't worry I will help you what can I do

\- Well you can take does papers over there and dictate me the numbers they have please

\- Sure Hermione- he stand up and takes the papers and sits on the chair next to her - - he starts dictating and Hermione copies – may I ask what are this numbers

\- O they are the some codes for some security protocols and that kind of stuff- she says wile coping the numbers Arthur dictates

\- I get it ok

\- Ok I give up - says Hermione pulling her laptop out of her bag that is bigger in the inside

\- Wow Hermione I want a bag like that one – said Arthur

\- Hahaha – she says turning on the laptop on

\- Hermione may I ask what is that - says Arthur looking at the screen amazed

\- It is just a laptop

\- A what a lop what

\- It is an object muggles use to do many things like write things digitally and not by hand to send e mails or to look for info on google

\- What is an eeee- mail is it muggle mail- he says curious sounding like a 3 year old boy with a new toy

\- Yes it is

\- But how is an owl coming out of this magical device to send a letter

\- Hahaha there is no owl Mr. weasley I will show you so I will e- mail rose telling her to come so we open this and write to: rose1 and then we write rose please come to the living room to show your grandpa how e—mail works - see and then we click on send and the e mail will get to rose and she will be here in any moment

While Arthur stares at the laptop in amassment in the hills near the burrow rose and Scorpius are alone at the shadow of a tree counting clouds and laughing Scorpius is trying not to be nervous and be natural but since the last semester of 3 year at Hogwarts he started felling something for rose first they had been just friends and fun but know he just counts stop staring at her he tough she was perfect she was beautiful , strong, but super sweet and also intelligent she was just… but he was worried because she was a Gryffindor and he has a slytherin and also because of their parents Draco and Ron am better not to talk about it and what if she did it feel the same he would seem stupid and after that it would be just to awkward to be with her and he couldn't stand that but he had made a decision he was going to tell her and maybe if she didn't felt the same after the vacations were over and they went back to Hogwarts it will have faded he was looking for the precise moment to tell her so he took courage this was it when suddenly….. Her phone rang it made Scorpius jump and rose laughed at him

\- Calm down Scorpius you act like something was going to attack you- she says while checking her phone- o sorry Scorpius I have to go to the house apparently my grandpa wants to see how e mails work he and his obsession with muggle things

\- Well rose not all wizards use muggle technology I mean before meeting you I had no idea what a phone was

\- Yes I know that but I think that it is time for wizards to use muggle things like laptops or phones sending an e mail is way faster than an owl – she stand ups and starts going in direction to the house- I will be back soon (well I hope) she says in a whisper so Scorpius won't hear her

She goes to the house thinking about why the hell haven't wizards modernized their technology it will be way easier to use google in Hogwarts to do homework but it was almost impossible to get connection just some times at astronomy tower or I the room of requirement still you wouldn't find much info in google about what she needed just some pages written by wizard who had catch up with muggle technology we she realized she was entering the house she went to the living room were her mother and grandpa were locking at the computer screen

\- Hello – she said happily- I got your e mail mom

\- Wow! Did you seriously got the eee –mail! but that is impossible how could that happen there is no letter or anything and you tell me it was made by muggles it is more magical than magic they make better thing that what we can with magic – say Arthur so exited he seemed like he was going to explode from joy

\- Yes grandpa I have always said that wizards should adopt this technology from muggles have you showed him google yet mom is way more amazing than e - mail

\- No but I will as soon as I finish with my work –say Hermione

\- Well if you need me just send a message bye – rose goes out of the house and back to the place where she was sitting with Scorpius

\- O you are back how was it – he says trying to sound natural

\- Well I will just say that grandpa looked like a little boy who had been given a giant candy he was so happy

\- Ok I get it has he seen goggle yet?

\- No mom will show him but I can't imagine when he sees I we will be just so exited

There is an awkward silence between the two

\- Em so rose how is your brother doing

\- Good

Then they here molly southing at the distance

\- Diner I ready kids come to eat – over and over again

Scorpius is relived that its diner and they both head together to the house with the others

All the rest of the kids sit in the table talking about the match and then they look at Scorpius

\- You should have played I heard you are good - says albus

\- Well I guess I am but I am not in the team as other that got in in their first year something that is not even allowed - he says

\- Tanks – say both James and harry at the same time

\- He was talking to me the youngest seeker on a century – says harry joking

\- No he was talking to me weren't you

\- O come on son you just got the place because of me not because of your talent everything they tell you is a lie – he laughs

Harry and James both laugh wile Scorpius is feeling uncomfortable he wasn't talking to any of the 2 in particular it was just a tough that slipped in his head because he wasn't accepted last year on the team tanks to the stupid captain who had made slytherin lose the cup in last place the diner was fun for everyone even for Scorpius who felt a little out of palace MR. weasley was especially happy he kept all the time taking about the magical e-mail and the laptop that muggles used and all that stuff after diner molly cleaned the table with the move of the wand and the desert appeared

-Yum pudding - said teddy switching his appearance to look like Luna everyone laughed

When the dinner was over the adults got into the house to the living room and the kids staid outside teddy and victory disappeared no one new where they were but also no one had interest on going to look for them they could take care for themselves Scorpius was waiting for the correct moment to do the same with rose but his brother always seemed to be looking after a while the boys decided to resume the match they started playing and rose and Scorpius took advantage of it and disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **thaks for reading I will continue with the story if you want me to please review it is my verry first fan fiction and i want to know how i did**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer** : I do not own the characters they are obviously from the great imagination of or queen JK

* * *

Stars:

Rose took Scorpius hand and both went running through the trees near the house until they got to the place where they had been sitting on the evening Scorpius thought they were going to stop there but rose had other ideas they got deeper into the woods until they got to a fence Scorpius how had no idea of what was going on stopped and said.

-rose we are going to far don't you think we should stop here what if they are looking for us

-calm down scorp no one is looking for us I have everything covered

\- I am going to get in trouble what if your father finds us he is not going to like it and I am going to get in serious trouble with your and my family

-oh clam down, enjoy you are acting like my mother

Scorpius remained quiet thinking about the possibilities but if he refused rose will think of him like a fool

\- Ok – he agreed- this it not your stile rose what is going on

\- What do you actually thing I am always a good girl I do this all the time, now come on – she said jumping the fence

Scorpius followed her and jumped the fence at the other side they started to walk for about 10 minutes, and Scorpius started to hear water like a waterfall in the distance he wondered where the hell they were going but he decided to shut his mouth even if he was scared they myth be found he still wanted to spend time alone with rose so he could confess finally what he felt, and then he realized he wasn't scared of them being found but of rose not loving him back, they kept walking until the water was really close and he finally could see it was a small water fall with a pond in the bottom some big rocks at the sides were he could see a rope hanging, like one of does movie places

\- Wow I've never been to this place but I think I like it what do you think scorp

\- Well I love it

Rose flicked her wand and a blanket appeared they both sat on the floor and started to look at the stars in the sky

\- How many stars do you think there are in the sky – asked rose

\- I don't know but I would take all night long or more to count them- he said

\- Well I have time – she replied

\- 1 -2 -3-4-5-6-7-8 – he started pointing at the sky

She joined him they were up to 37 when they lost count and started to giggle

\- Ok I give up there are many stars in the sky- she said

\- Seriously because I hadn't noticed- he replied

\- Oh shut up – she said

She went walking to the side of the lake and touched the water

-It's cold – she said

\- What did you expected – he said

\- I don't actually know – she replied with a smile

She pointed with her wand to the water and said some world scorpius couldn't understand nothing seemed to happen but then se kneeled again and touched the water

\- Better - she said

He was curious so he approached the water and surprisingly it was hot

\- What did you do – he asked confused

\- A simple spell I learned from lily when we go to a lake near this one –she said laughing at Scorpius stupid face

He continued looking at the water he turned but rose was gone he noticed she had climbed the rocks and was at the top near the rope and the water fall but most impressively she had changed he clothes in 10 seconds she was wearing a cute pink and blue bikini and Scorpius thought she looked so beautiful he realized he had his mouth open, he rapidly closed it and asked

\- What are you doing

\- Jumping to the water – she said as she took the rope and jumped to the lake – come on Scorpius, I don't bite

He casted a simple spell and he was wearing his swimming suit, climbed the rocks and jumped to the water and joined rose, they both started to laugh and jumped to the water several times it was fun and Scorpius now completely understood why he loved this girl so much. He had been looking all night for the correct moment to tell her, but he always loosed the chance to do it ,until, they both jumped from the rocks at the same time and dived in the water they came out face to face to each other, he could feel her breath, and he couldn't stop thinking how good she looked in the moon light, it was known or never, he thought, he took courage and started to speak

\- Rose – he hadn't think what he would say was he mad, he felt butterflies in his stomach breathed deeply and continued – I.. I-I emm iaminlovewithyou – he said super-fast, she looked confused so he calmed and started again – I. am in love with you – he said in the best way he could and looked and her, she didn't seemed surprised

\- Finally! – she said in a laugh, he looked so confused and scared she started to explain – some months ago I noticed you acting strange and let me tell you this it was to obvious or that's what me and lily thought

\- Are you mad at me - he said

\- Obviously not, you dumb -she got even closer to him and whispered in his ear- I love you to

They looked at each other's eye no one new for how long and they kissed, it felt like fireworks to Scorpius they stayed that way for no one new how long and finally separated

\- It's cold don't you think – rose asked in a whisper

\- Yes – he whispered – should we get out of the water

\- Yes – she said swimming to the border of the lake and climbing out

Scorpius went out and with of a little magic they both where dry and with clean clothes they sited on the grass, covered whit the blanket and laid down under the stars

-How long have you been in love whit me – Scorpius asked

\- I don't know a wile probably since does evening we studied together for the finals you were so awesome with me– she whispered in his ear - but I won't ask you the same question because I suppose I know the answer

\- Are you sure? – Scorpius asked

\- Not completely I want to hear it from your own words – she said

\- Probably around the same time as you did – he said

\- Knew it - rose replied

They kissed more during the night and talked about many not important things until rose fell asleep when Scorpius was playing with her hair, she looked so beautiful when she slept he didn't go to sleep soon he tough about what will happen when their parent found out and surprisingly he wasted scared he didn't care he loved rose and he wouldn't let his parents stop that.

He laid down and rose curled under his arm, he was starting to get sleepy and remembered all the events of the day he let out a simile and looked at her, she was there, he had made it he couldn't be more happy, his eyes closed and the last thought he remember from that night is the smiling face of a read head girl who loved him and was called rose Weasley.

* * *

 **review pleace i want to hear your opinion on the story**

 **love you :p**


End file.
